


Not Backing Down

by Myzo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Master is a lil bratty, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzo/pseuds/Myzo
Summary: You and your boyfriend Gilgamesh are both too stubborn to apologise after an argument, so he finds another way to get back in your good books (spoiler alert: it's sex)





	Not Backing Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written so I hope it's okay! Basically FGO makes me very thirsty and self-indulgent but I hope someone else can also enjoy this haha

A few qualities were integral to being the master of Chaldea, a cool head, patience and teamwork being high up on the list. If was fair to say you rarely lost your temper, and certainly not during missions. Or at least, it was fair to say that before you started dating Chaldea's resident asshole. He usually accompanied you, insisting to at least be a reserve even if he was at a class disadvantage, like he was today. You don't know if he was jealous that you were spending more time with the other servants in the front lines, or just bored from not being able to fight, but his usual sarcastic comments got more and more scathing until you snapped and began shouting back at him, taking you to where you were now, screaming at each other a few feet away from the campfire while the other servants were tactfully pretending they couldn't hear you.

"If I'm so incompetent, then why did you insist on coming along?" 

"Because you'll probably get killed the second I'm not around to protect you!"

"Protect me? You've not even done anything today except sit around mocking me and the rest of my team!" 

"The fact you think any of these degenerates could assist you in the first place says enough, really." He says, sneering at you.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" 

You'd set up camp for the night nearby the summoning circle, and made a quick call to Da Vinci to rayshift Gilgamesh back to Chaldea for the remainder of the mission, substituting him for Fran- "because  _ she _ knows how to be on a mission without talking back constantly!" You yell into the circle as Gilgamesh fades out, not letting him have the last word. 

You brief Fran as quickly as you can before sitting between Nero and Mash beside the fire.

"So!" You say brightly, letting everyone know your little lover's spat wasn't to be addressed. "Good work today everyone!" before quickly moving into discussing strategy and formation for the next days missions. Whether everyone just wanted to leave the awkward situation, or just worked better without being constantly demoralised, you manage to finish off the rest of the enemies quicker than anticipated, and were able to return back home the next evening.

"Has he been any trouble since he came back?" You ask Da Vinci after checking everyone had shifted back safely. 

"I've not seen him, actually. I assume he's sulking in his room. Why?" She asks, with mock innocence, grinning as if she were watching a particularly juicy soap opera. "Trouble in paradise?" 

"Da Vinci, I know you watch everything we do whenever we rayshift." You say, slightly exasperated but also amused at her light hearted attitude. You were glad he wasn't making trouble for the other servants at least. That was less mess for you to clean up later. Da Vinci winks at you as you leave the central room to go back to your room, "Have fuuuuuuun!" She calls after you in her sing-sing voice, knowing dealing with a sulking Gilgamesh would be anything but.

You were irritated, but unsurprised, to find Gilgamesh sitting on your bed and pouting at you as you open the door. 

"I see you've come to apologise." He says.

"No, I've come back because I live here." You reply, rolling your eyes at him and beginning too unload your supplies from the mission. 

He narrows his red eyes into thin slits. "You might call me your servant, but I'm still your King. I've had people put to death for less insolence. But due to our relationship, I'm graciously allowing you to apologise and let the way you treated me be forgotten." He says, standing up and taking a few steps towards you. You're still too pissed off to let him intimidate you, crossing your arms and looking up at him.

"Ha! You might have been King once, and you might be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with insulting my servants-" 

"You coddle those idiots too much, I'm just reminding them that they aren't worthy of your company. None of them should think they deserve to be around what's mine!"

"Ugh," you groan, not wanting to have this discussion again. "Some of us actually like having equals,  _ your majesty _ ." You say, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway I'm going to shower-"

You try to move towards the bathroom but you're suddenly pushed against the wall.

"I won't stand for this, mongrel," he says pinning you to the wall as you try to turn away, positioning your hands over your head as your face is pushed against the wall. You wriggle against him feebly, more for the principle of the matter as you don't really expect to overpower him. You could always use a command seal…but it seems like a petty thing to waste, and besides it isn't as if you  _ minded  _ him being rough with you. "I'm telling you one more time. Apologise." He warns you, his voice dangerously low. You grumble and do your best to turn away from him, not easy, admittedly, in your current predicament, but you get the message across that you're not admitting defeat just yet.

"That's no way to treat your king." he whispers, "Do I need to remind you who you belong to?" He increases his grip on your wrists with one hand as the other snakes around your body to unbutton your blouse. He took his time, each movement precise and calculated. He loved keeping you waiting. When it's open, he drags his fingers up your spine to unhook your bra, making you shiver. 

"Now," he says, bringing his lips to your ear, the feeling of his breath hot against your skin making your eyelashes flutter. "I'm going to drop your arms so I can take off your clothes. If you try anything, I'll make you regret it." He says matter of factly, punctuating his words with soft bites at your ear lobe. You just nod in response, letting your arms drop to your sides as you feel his fingers slowly brush over your shoulders as he undresses you before holding your wrists again, this time behind your back. He's still keeping you at arms length, and you want nothing more than for him to pin you down with his whole body, to feel his muscles pressing into you as he dominates you, but he was always agonisingly slow, making you beg for him. Despite submitting to his touch, you're still not ready of giving him the satisfaction of begging him for more, or, you think as he unzips your skirt and it falls around your feet, letting him know how much you're enjoying this. He very gently runs a finger over your pussy through your panties, teasing you. You bite your lip to try stop yourself moaning, it was infuriating how much electricity there was even in his lightest touch. You were so powerless against him. 

"I can feel you getting wet already mongrel. You're soaking." Your eyes are still closed but you can practically feel him smirking at you. He rubs his finger over you again tantalisingly soft, trying to cajole you into grinding into his hand for the stimulation, but you hold still for now. 

"Does that feel good?" He asks, kissing the nape of your neck, before jerking the hands restraining you upwards slightly, sending a jolt if pain through your arm and making you jump. 

"Answer me." He says sternly, craving your obedience. You wriggle your face against the wall, wincing in pain, muttering a quiet "Yes"

"Yes who?"

"Yes... Gilgamesh." 

It isn't the answer he wants but he releases the pressure on your wrists, for now at least.

"My my, mongrel," he leers, sliding his fingers down the front of your panties. "So disrespectful towards your king today. What can I possibly do to remind you of my power?" He goads lightly running the pad of his finger around your clit, deliberately avoiding under the hood where you were most sensitive. Impulsively, you buck your hips into his hand, making his fingers roll roughly over your nub and moaning at the sudden hard simulation you'd been craving. You feel a sting as he spanks you suddenly, "I thought I told you not to move?" He digs his fingers in where he hit you, kneading the soft flesh of your ass, enjoying toying with you slowly as you squirmed. "Of course, if you ask your king nicely, maybe he'll do you a favour…" he says, grinning like a cat playing with its food.

You've grown a little less frustrated but you're not ready to give him what he wants… Not yet anyway.

"Still being stubborn, I see?" He replies to your 

silence and continues to toy with you, grabbing your breasts and pulling your back flush against him. He'd already dematerialised his clothes so you feel the warmth of his skin and his erection pressing into the small of your back, already wet with precum. His fingers are smooth as they stroke your nipples, rubbing them gently before pinching and pulling on them slightly, goading a reaction out of you. You can't help but moan when he starts tugging a little harder, the slow build up amplifying the sensation as your nipples start to get red and slightly swollen from being toyed with so mercilessly.

"Doesn't that feel good, mongrel?" He purrs into your ear. "Do you want from me?" He increases the pressure on one nipple while the fingertips of his other hand dance lightly over your underwear, deliberately avoiding your clit. 

"Yes," you moan, unable to feign disinterest any longer.

"Yes, who?" 

"Yes...my king." You swear you can feel his cock twitch as you call him that. At least feeding his ego had some benefits.

He pulls your down underwear before curling two fingers inside of you, making you shudder. He lets you grind against him now, your ass rubbing up him as you push his fingers deeper into you, making him brush against your g spot. Your breathing gets heavy as you get close, but suddenly he pulls out, eliciting a moan of protest from ylas you're denied your climax. 

"Hmmm? Did you want something mongrel?" He says, enjoying your need. 

"Please…" you whine. "I- I want you."

"Tell me. I want to hear you say it." 

"Gilgamesh, my king, I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me." You gasp, unable to control the urgency in your voice.

He turns you to face him and kisses you roughly, pressing your back to the wall as his tongue slides into your open mouth, tasting you, claiming you. Without breaking the kiss, he grabs your hips and lifts you up. As you wrap your legs around his waist, his cock brushes your clit, making you moan against each others lips. You hold his shaft to guide him inside of you, but he grabs your wrist and places your hands on his shoulders, not letting you take control even for a second. You can feel a growl of pleasure in his chest as he pushes himself fully inside you with one motion, causing you to tilt your head back and moan. How hand is on you jaw a moment later, angling your face back towards him. 

"Don't take your eyes off me." He breathes, voice slightly husky from panting. "Not even for a second." And you don't. Looking into your eyes seems to spur him on, his own becoming half lidded with ecstasy as he thrusts into you harder. His hands are gripping your hips so that he can pull himself into you even deeper with each stroke, smirking slightly as he feels your walls shuddering against him. You come within minutes, your body aching for release after being teased so relentlessly, your kings name falling from your lips in a jumble of moans and cries as he rocks you through your orgasm. He keeps pounding you relentlessly until you're dizzy, light headed from overstimulation and completely lost in the feeling of him. Just before he finally comes, he wraps an arm around your waist pulling you flush against his chest, putting one palm against the wall to steady himself. There's a tumble of sensations as you feel him throbbing and spilling his seed into you and the familiar warm rush of mana transferral from master to servant. You wrap your legs tighter around him, the two of you becoming as close as physically possible in his moment of rapture. 

He nuzzles against your neck slightly as he steadies his breathing, before holding you firmly and carrying you over to the bed, kissing you softly as he lays you down. He plucks a soft towel from a Gate (it's obviously beneath him to walk 2 meters away to get a towel from your closet) and cleans you off gently after pulling out. He puts a hand on your wrist and looks up at you, silently checking in on you. "I'm okay," you smile, "just a little sore." He seems pleased with this answer and stretches himself out on the bed, one arm behind him as the other reaches out to you, wanting you to snuggle into him. You oblige, and he strokes your hair as you get comfortable resting your head on his chest. 

"Sleep, master." He says softly, and your eyes flicker shut, you'd be worn out even without the additional mana drain, and it is awfully soothing lying here, cradled and comforted in his strong arms, listening to his heart beat.

Well, you think to yourself as you drift off to sleep, an orgasm was as good an apology you were going to get out of him, and you do have to admit you're not feeling mad at him anymore…


End file.
